


The Bite  (Male dog hybrid x NJ)

by UntamedGrape



Series: Hybrids (Male insert) BTS [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Gay Male Character, I LOVE THIS TAG SYSTEM, I ate lasagna, Idk about any other tags for now, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male reader is a hybrid dog, Multi, Other, Rainbows, Spider Bite, jung hoseok is a receptionist, kim namjoon is your owner/ boyfriend, park jimin is a doctor, you are scared of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntamedGrape/pseuds/UntamedGrape
Summary: You were itchy and Namjoon tried to help you but he ends up bringing you to the H.V.C  (Hybrid Vet Center) for it.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Hybrids (Male insert) BTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141349
Kudos: 7





	The Bite  (Male dog hybrid x NJ)

**Author's Note:**

> (D.B/N) = dog breed name

Today was a typical day you didn't have to go to work, so you stay home and relax. Namjoon was inside his office room working on some weird project that you did not understand. 

You were on the couch flipping through channels when suddenly you started to have this itchy feeling you would normally scratch it off, and it would stop but not this time. The itching started first on your shoulder. It was pretty standard, but then it began to move to your lower back.

"OUCH!" You yelp and jump off the couch. A whimper left your mouth when you felt the stingy sensation again on your back. Your tail stuck in between your legs and ear pin back. It was itchy, but also it stung. You started by getting the back scratcher. Even if it wasn't Namjoon's hand, it did the work to an extent. Desperate whines left your mouth from the scratcher, but nothing.

Throwing the scratcher away, you looked at the rug and lay on your back, and started rubbing yourself on it. The sensation calmed the itch, but the stinging feeling was there. What bit you? This made no sense. You did not go outside today. Nothing could have done this much harm.

You were no hysterically running around the living room, rubbing your back on the furniture and walls. The sensation drove you crazy to the point you thought you needed to burn your skin off, but no stupid thinking was right?  
"Baby?" Namjoon asked. He stood there in his all glory white v neck shirt and sweatpants, so delicious. You stop at the endearing pet name he had giving you since you got together. 

You had paused your action you body curved at the couch armrest while sliding up and down on your back. "Joonie~! Hi hey um, can you do me a big favor?" You asked, pleading, bringing the big guns on the puppy eyes, which you knew he couldn't resist. 

"Yeah, sure, what is the matter, puppy?" Namjoon asked, his face confused at your action. He knew that you had zoomies, but your zoomies did not involve these actions. "Can you please scratch my back? It itches, and it stings really bad." You started to rubbing your back again on the armrest of the couch. Namjoon smiled and plucked you off the couch bring you to lay on his lap to check out what was wrong.

"Oh, I see. Baby, we need to get you to the H.V.C.," Namjoon said, worried, pulling your shirt back down and patting your butt lightly. "Why?! I dont like it. They are evil!" You whined and held your limp tail. You hated going to the Vet. It was horrible.  
"Come on. We need to go. If not, it will itch more, and it will sting more Puppy. I will buy some ice cream afterward." Namjoon petted your head.

After some complaining, Namjoon clipped your collard and drove to the Hybrid Vet Center. Checking in, Namjoon held your hand tightly so that you would stay in place while you fidget on your seat.

"(D.B/N) (M/N) Please come on, doctor Park is ready to see you." The nurse said a smile of evil display on her face, or so you thought it was evil. Namjoon sighed when you wouldn't stand up and pick you up effortlessly. "Please, Joonie, I dont wanna go. I dont feel so good." You said in your most dramatic voice. 

"Did you just quote Marvel?" Namjoon asked, amused while still walking. " I. Well, you are the one who brought me here might as well cal you Thanos." You huff and grip his shirt tightly. Namjoon entered the office room and placed you on the patient's bed.

Waiting a couple of minutes, Dr. Park entered with a smile greeting. Dr. Park was one of the youngest doctors in the building. He was a walking beauty and love working with hybrids. He was a whole package. "So, (M/N) (Age) (D.B/N). I see you are also near the time to get your shots, so we can get that over with, too, while you are here. So tell me what the purpose of your visit today?" Jimin had done a small review of the dog hybrid before going in. He washed his hand on the skin and took out some gloves.

You were shaking and not looking at the doctor. You were scared of the Vet. " Well, today (M/N) was whining about his back itching, and when I went to check on, it looked like something bit him. Not sure what it is, but I am not sure, so we came here as soon as I saw it." Namjoon explained the situation. You yelp at the stinging sensation again. It hurt so bad and itches you just wanted somebody to scratch your back. Was that so hard to as for? 

Dr.Park hums and nods at the situation and lifted your shirt. He hummed again and went to writes down some things down." I have seen these a lot with hybrids. (M/N) has a spider bite. We need to give him some antidotes and antibiotics for three days, and he will be good as new!" Dr. Park said and gathering the things to give (M/N) the shots.

You started crying when he saw the four needles. Namjoon saw this and hugged you and layed you down on your front, making sure your back was facing up. Namjoon started to whisper sweet nothing on the crying hybrid ears while Dr.Park cleaned the area of butt and gave you the shots. When he finished, he put on four small band-aids.

You were whimpering and all snotty " No more!" You hiccup, " I dont like it!" Namjoon carried you carefully, avoiding the tender area. " if he gets a fever, just give him over the counter medicine like Tylenol or Advil to help alleviate the pain and fever. He should be drinking a lot of water and hydrating drink. You can come back tomorrow at any time, and one of the nurses should be able to give him the antibiotic he needs. Same with the day after, and he should be ready!" Dr.Park said and rubbed the crying hybrid shoulder, " Dont worry, you will be fine. You are a good boy for taking those scary shots. You know what we give to good boys?" You shook your head and looked at Dr. Park to keep on talking. "We give them a gift card to get Icecream!" Dr. Park took out a ten dollar gift card for an ice cream shop. They do this with all the hybrids that do a good job.

A small thank you left your mouth, and Namjoon gave the doctor a grateful smile and left the office still carrying you. "Have a great day, Puppy! Mr.Kim." The receptionist name Hoseok said with a smile. Waving and saying their goodbye, Namjoon placed you on the front seat carefully. " So how about we get you that Ice cream for being a good boy?" Namjoon asked with his dimple smile and gave you a head scratch, which you lean toward him. 

"Please?" You whispered as your tail wagged lightly, "Anything for my best boy." Namjoon planted a kiss on your lips and drove toward the sweet destination.


End file.
